


Simulacra

by mattthedungeonbat



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Probably a oneshot, a twist on anti lore, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattthedungeonbat/pseuds/mattthedungeonbat
Summary: Jack has just finished playing Simulacra when his screen fritzes out, taken over by a green-haired man.





	Simulacra

“I know you were all waiting for Anti to show up in this series, and this is the perfect game for him, but I did say I was gonna take a break from him for a little while, so. I think it’s better that way.“

Jack smiled ruefully into the camera and stopped his recording. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. His monitor screen glitched and filled with static, and he sniffed and turned his face away to check the clock. It was late, later than he'd thought. What a creepy game to be playing into the night.

“Jack,” came a voice from his speakers.

He didn't jump. He didn’t respond. He knew that voice.

“ _Jack_.”

Jack heaved a sigh and lolled his head to face the screen. A man with green hair was visible through the static. Jack blinked at him lazily, waiting for the pugnacious digital man to speak, and speak he did.

“Bit ironic, don’tcha think? That this is the one game you won’t let me show up in?”

“Is it?” Asked Jack blithely.

He knew exactly where Anti was going with this. He'd known since he made the jab at him in the recording.  _I think it’s better that way._ Anti scowled at him through the glitches.

“D’ya think they’ll notice? How you could have joined the villain in the game, but chose the goody-two-shoes route instead? Masterful, I thought. Well played, Jackie Boy.”

Jack snorted and swirled his chair away from the desk, standing and stretching after a solid hour of tense sitting and jumpscares. Things popped in his back and he grunted in almost-pain. He wouldn't have called it masterful, himself. It hadn't been all that hard.

“I dunno what you’re on about, Anti my man," Jack sighed. "I did exactly what I should have done.”

Anti’s face twisted from irritation to disgust.

“Simulacra,” he spat, his voice glitching out on the last syllable.

Jack cracked his neck and listened to the glitching, waiting for it to settle before he glanced over his desktop, selecting his phone and water bottle to take with him out of his studio. Anti glared at him from the monitor and he studiously avoided the greener man's eyes.

“And don’t they just love me.”

Jack left the room with the smallest hint of a smirk, closing the door behind him and leaving Anti trapped on his screen. No one was there to hear him seethe and scream. No one saw as he ripped at his hair and writhed, as if his very pixels pained him. No one saw the screens fritz and zap to black.

In the kitchen, Jack leaned in to give Signe a kiss.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

He shrugged. "No reason. Just happy to be alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, as I was watching the Simulacra series I realized that Jack could have joined the villain instead of fighting him. It made me think. We all would think of Anti as the simulacra, but what if the picture perfect Jack is the fake instead? What if "Anti" is the insane remnants of Sean, forever trapped inside the screen?


End file.
